Bloom Urameshi wait huh?
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi didn't exist...not technically at least. He is actually a she and she was adopted by a young Atsuko after the 'real' Yusuke was a stillborn. She lived life the exact same, growing up to be 'one of the guys' as Keiko put it once and now she's at Alfea bored when her friends and family show up, especially her fiancé and self proclaimed 'brothers'. AU OOC Keiko bashing


**Winx Club and Yu yu Hakusho Cross AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom's body had died thanks to the stress of the portal Daphne sent her into as a baby? Her spirit lived on while FemYusuke had been born without a spirit…Botan and Koemna make a choice that changed the universe. AU OOC maybe some bashing.)**

Tenchi Urameshi, called by those near her either Bloom or just plain Angel was sitting in class for once, not like she had a choice, at Alfea College for Fairies looking out the window by her desk boredly and thinking back to when she was given her mission to investigate the Magix world by Koemna a little over a week ago. She wondered what her friends and mom was doing now. She was so busy remembering the last time she had seen her mom and friends that she didn't hear the teacher, Ms. Griselda, calling her name or see her walking towards the red heads desk.

"Ms. Bloom!" Griselda yelled in the red head's ear causing the girl to jump at least a foot in the air with a curse and a swing of her fist, quickly cursing again and redirecting her fists path when she saw the brown haired woman.

"Crap teach, you scared the hell outta me! Don't do that or I could hurt you by accident!" Bloom said glaring slightly at her teacher who gave her a raised eyebrow in response.

"Mind telling me what was so interesting outside that you did not either see or hear me until I yelled in your ear?" Griselda asked causing Bloom to blush slightly and look away.

"Nothing really I was just thinking of something." Bloom said with a rare embarrassed look on her face while the class was looking at her in either curiosity or pity.

"Oh mind enlightening us as to what you thought was so important you were ignoring my lesson?" Griselda asked raising her other eyebrow in what some would later was amusement at the red heads embarrassed demeanor.

"I was thinking about my mom and friends back on earth." Bloom said stubbornly looking away while the students either snickered at what she had said or gave her sympathetic looks.

"What are you laughing at!?" Bloom demanded glaring at Stella who was giggling at how embarrassed Bloom was acting.

"Sorry Angel, it's just strange to see such a tough and ready to rumble girl like you being so embarrassed." Stella said causing everyone but Bloom to look at her confused about the 'Angel' part of the sentence. Who was Angel?

"Shut up Stella!" Bloom said blushing and looking at the wall in embarrassment over acting so…girly around her classmates.

"Are you okay Stella? You just called Bloom Angel!" Flora asked looking at the blond of the group worriedly and causing Bloom and Stella both to look at her in confusion.

"Ohh…I forgot no one here knew about my nicknames." Bloom said after a moment as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Bloom isn't my real name it's just a nickname actually." Bloom said at the confused looks she was getting from her teacher and classmates.

"Oh so Angel is your real name?" Tecna asked raising an eyebrow in confusion at her dorm mate who shook her head.

"No Angel is just the English word for my name. My real name is actually Tenchi." Bloom, or Tenchi, said before there was a loud shout out in the courtyard that drew everyones attention.

"Oi! Urameshi! Come out here and fight me!" A male's voice yelled causing Bloom's head to snap towards the window beside her desk in shock. Outside in the courtyard there was a group of people dressed in a variety of cloths. The one that was shouting for 'Urameshi' was a tall muscular look man with red head in a strange do wearing an all blue outfit like a jumper. Bloom's eyes lit up like a flashlight as she rushed out the classroom and out into the courtyard with the rest of the class following in confusion.

"Oi Kuwabara!" Bloom shouted as she ran out there at incredible speeds and slammed her foot into the boy's face when he turned towards her.

"You want a fight then bring it! Sucks for you I haven't been having a good day! You know how much of a bitch I can be when I'm having a bad day." Bloom said with an evil looking grin on her face while Kuwabara stood up and frowned with a serious look on his face.

"Don't you dare say that again! Last time you said bad days made you a real bitch you got hit and killed by a car!" Kuwabara said causing a short male with spiky black hair and a bandage around his forehead and a normal height boy with long spiky red hair wearing a red uniform to look at Bloom shocked.

"Don't remind me that hurt like a real bitch!" Bloom said with a wince as she rubbed her back in phantom pain, that had really hurt thank goodness she didn't feel it for too long before she died the first time around.

"Language young lady!" The woman with long brown hair, hazy brown eyes and a cigarette in her mouth said frowning at Bloom who rolled her eyes in fond exasperation.

"Mom…you've taught me all the curse words I know when I was five, and you only got on me about saying them when I died the first time around."


End file.
